Frozen One-Shots
by Troubledgirl87
Summary: <html><head></head>Cute One-Shots that I've been dying to write! Sisterly Fluff. No Elsanna. Some Kristanna. No Flames! Please Review! I take prompts! Rated K plus because of an upcoming argument scene (Oops Spoilers!). I Love You All! I hope you enjoy! (I did not draw the cover image)</html>
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Inspired by Frozen Onward by N. J. Berm (Chapter 6). I hope you enjoy. Warning: Sad and depressing chapter**

**Bruised Knuckles and Misunderstandings**

"Elsa! Hey I was wondering if you wanted to build a snowman tonight!" the Princess said, standing outside of the snowflake patterned door that she new too well.

She knocked her musical, rhythmic knock.

"Hey Elsa, I know you probably have Queenly duties but can you please open up?" Anna asked. Still no answer.

Anna tried opening the door but it was locked. She heard A book got knocked over. So Elsa _was_ in there.

"Elsa you promised there would be no closed doors, with exceptions like changing and- Sorry I'm rambling again. Elsa open up," Anna said, growing worried that her sister was shutting her out again.

"Elsa!" Anna now cried out.

"Elsa! Please don't do this to me again! I'm so sorry for whatever I've done! Please!" Anna was begging, a few tears rolling down her cheeks.

Anna pounded on the door. Tears now streaming down her face.

"ELSA NO!" Anna now screamed.

"…No…" she whimpered.

Elsa heard a shriek and came running down the hall as fast as she could. She came to a stop. She was shocked to hear her sister crying and begging for Elsa, _her,_ to come out.

Elsa had been in her study all evening, finishing up some work.

Then, Anna began punching the door as hard as she could. You could hear the bone meeting the wood.

This snapped Elsa out of it and Elsa ran to Anna.

Elsa tackled Anna into a hug, Anna completely shocked.

"…Wait Elsa…you are in there…" Anna said weakly.

Elsa pulled away from the hug. She took Anna's face into her hands and pressed a kiss to her forehead and nose. Elsa wiped away Anna's tears.

"No, sweetheart, I was in my study the whole night," Elsa smiled affectionately at her baby sister.

Anna was speechless.

"..B-But the book. It fell over. I heard you in there…" Anna stammered.

"It must have been hanging off the edge of my desk and it fell over," Elsa supplied.

"Oh…" Anna felt foolish.

"Well I'm sorry to bother you…G-Goodnight," Anna said against her will.

"No no, You didn't bother me. You are more important that my work. I'm so sorry that you thought I shut you out again. I will never _ever _do that _ever_ again. Do you understand me?" Elsa asked.

Anna nodded her head.

"Good. Can I see your hands please?" Elsa said.

Anna now felt throbbing pain in her hands. She gave her hands to Elsa. Anna's knuckles were bloodied and bruised.

Elsa gasped, "Anna! We need to get you to the physician!"

"No I'm fine," Anna insisted.

She tried to open and closed her hand to prove her point but she hissed at the increased pain.

After getting her hand bandaged, Anna felt the need to lay down after that horrifying experience.

There was a knock on the door.

"Its me," a voice called from outside the door.

Anna allowed entry, watching her sister walk up and take a seat next to her (Anna's) bed.

Elsa brushed some bangs out of Anna's face and smiled. Her smile soon faltered, her feeling a pang of guilt.

"I'm so sorry Anna. I shouldn't have locked the door behind me," Elsa apologized.

"It wasn't your fault. I was just being stupid-"

"Anna, you are _not_ stupid," Elsa said sternly.

Silence.

"Do you think you are going to be okay?" Elsa asked.

Anna nodded. She looked at her wrapped hands.

"I wont be building a snowman anytime soon though," Anna cracked a smile.

Elsa smiled back, the mood being lifted.

"You think you can still eat chocolate?" Elsa said with a smirk.

"You do not need hands to eat chocolate," Anna replied.

Elsa laughed, "Oh really?"

"You can just place a big ole' plate of chocolate in front of me and I can just eat it off the plate."

"Hmm…that is the farthest from polite and ladylike," Elsa chuckled.

"Ugh Elsa! We don't need to be ladylike _all_ the time! Besides, its not like there will be dignitaries watching us through the window, judging us," Anna giggled.

Elsa fell silent.

"That could never happen…right?" Anna said, growing worried.

Elsa smiled sheepishly.

"What?!" Anna flipped out.

"No, I'm just messing with you. Its never happened," Elsa laughed at the look on her sister's face.

Anna sighed with relief and giggled at the trick.

"Well I'm pooped. Emotionally and physically. Im going to get some sleep," Anna said.

"Alright. I'll be in my study, ok?"

"Ok. I love you Elsa."

"I love you too, Anna."

**A/N: I hope you guys enjoyed! More one-shots coming up soon!**


	2. Chapter 2

**When The Storm Comes**

The Queen could hear the thunder in the distance. A storm was coming. The rain had already started pouring outside, her people retreating to their homes.

In a way, storms calmed Elsa. It reminded her that all storms aren't magic. She was relieved that _she _wasn't the one causing the storm.

She smiled at the flash of lightning. Storms were fascinating. She had read up a lot on it in her free time. She wanted to figure out how they worked.

A patter of feet drew her from her thoughts.

_Knock Knock Knock_

It was a hurried knock, unlike the musical one she usually heard.

_Knock Knock Knock_

It was frantic, almost.

Elsa got up from her chair, seated at her desk, and opened the door.

In front of her she was surprised to find a shaking Anna.

"H-hey Elsa…I was just wondering… It would be p-pretty cool to have a sleepover!" Anna said with fake excitement.

"Are you okay?" Elsa said, seeing through the awful lie.

"Peachy," Anna said with a shaky smile.

Elsa furrowed her eye brows.

What could have upset Anna so much?

Right as that thought came to her head, a loud clap of thunder could be heard. To Elsa's surprise, Anna screamed and embraced Elsa tightly, trembling with fear.

_Oh…The storm…_

Then it came to Elsa. Poor Anna was afraid of the storm outside. She had always been scared ever since they were little but not this frightened…until 3 years ago.

"Oh Anna," Elsa felt sympathy wash over her as she held her little sister in their tight embrace.

Elsa pulled away slightly so she could lead them over to her bed. She sat down. Anna was about to sit down until she heard another loud clap of thunder. She screamed again and hid under Elsa's blankets.

Elsa felt pity for the trembling figure. Elsa, too, went under the covers.

"Hey. Don't worry, Anna. We are safe inside. Nothing can hurt us," Elsa cooed, trying to soothe her sister.

Elsa pulled her sister into another hug, holding the crying young woman in her arms.

"I will never leave you again. Shhh. Its ok," Elsa whispered.

Anna, loving that her sister was being so comforting, nodded lightly. She could feel her eyelids growing heavy with sleepiness.

Elsa could hear her sister's breathing calm, realizing she was falling asleep.

They stayed there under the covers, hugging each other close.

"Nothing will ever hurt you again," Elsa promised, as she too dozed off to sleep.

"_Elsa! Hey Elsa!" Anna yelled to her sister. Anna notice the door shutting._

"_No wait! Elsa don't shut me out!" Anna ran to the door as fast as her legs could go._

_Once she reached the door it slammed shut, the impact throwing Anna backwards-_

"NOOO! ELSA! PLEASE!" Anna screamed through sobs.

Elsa awoke suddenly, peering around the room until her eyes landed on the thrashing figure beside her. Elsa was horrified at the sight.

Anna had sweat dripping down her forehead, tears streaming down her face.

"Anna! Anna, wake up!" Elsa begged, shaking her sister in an attempt to wake her.

Anna's eyes opened and she started gasping for air. She was still sobbing.

Elsa hugged her as tight as she could.

"Elsa? But…you shut me out…" Anna said weakly in-between hiccups.

"Anna, I'm right here. I will never shut you out again," Elsa said between her own tears, now.

She never wanted to see Anna in that state again. The state of utter horror and panic.

Elsa swayed back and forth, slightly, in an attempt to rock Anna back to sleep. Elsa rubbed small circles in her sister's back and placed a kiss on her forehead.

Anna snuggled into the embrace. She loved her sister very much. That dream wasn't real. Elsa wouldn't do that to her again.

"You always manage to make everything better," Anna said softly and sleepily.

Elsa blushed at her comment.

Anna smiled, knowing how easily Elsa blushed.

"Get some sleep," Elsa chastised but her smile betrayed her command.

But, Anna nodded anyway and fell asleep 5 minutes later.

Elsa held her sister all night long, keeping her nightmares at bay.

**A/N: Sorry for the sucky ending. I wasn't sure how to end it. Well I hope you enjoyed! Please review! Love ya!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Auntie Elsa**

"Can't catch me!" Lizzy chanted while running through the halls, giggling.

But Elsa was right behind her. Elsa could run _much _faster than the five year old but Elsa wanted to boost Lizzy's confidence. She was that great of an Aunt.

"Oh no! You are _too _fast, Lizzy! How ever will I catch you?" Elsa cried dramatically, still chasing after her niece.

They were laughing and giggling down the halls until Lizzy tripped on a rug and face planted.

"Oh Lizzy, are you alright?" Elsa asked concerned, rushing over to her niece.

"Yup!" the girl chimed and ran off.

She truly was Anna's child.

Elsa kept chasing Lizzy until she reached a dead end.

"Oh no! I'm cornered!" Lizzy pointed out.

"Now you're mine!" Elsa said playfully.

Elsa scooped Lizzy up and tickled her stomach.

"Ah! Auntie Elsa let me go!" Lizzy squealed, wriggling away from Elsa's grasp.

Once she was free, she ran into the Ball Room.

Elsa was right behind her.

"Auntie Elsa?"

"Yes, Sweetheart?"

"Can you do the magic?" Lizzy asked with wide eyes.

Oh how Lizzy loved her Aunt's magic. She adored it almost as much as Anna did.

"Of course," Elsa said.

Elsa formed a snowball in her hand and shot it up into the air.

Lizzy squealed as snowflakes came floating down.

Lizzy danced around, "This is amazing!"

Old memorized resurfaced in Elsa's mind. She remembered when her and Anna were kids, playing in the Ball Room at night. And then…Elsa's magic _slipped_.

Elsa shivered at the bad memories.

"Auntie? I thought the cold never bothered you," Elsa's attention turned down to the young girl.

"The cold doesn't bother me."

"Then why were you shivering?" Lizzy asked innocently.

"Um, Auntie was just remembering some…bad things, that's all," Elsa didn't want to scare her niece.

"Oh," Lizzy said and returned her attention back on the snow.

"Do you wanna build a snowman?" the little girl asked.

Lizzy had strawberry-blonde hair, just like her mother. She reminded Elsa of Anna.

"I would love to," Elsa replied.

They started making the bottom of the snowman, then the middle, then the head. They didn't have and carrots or coal so Elsa made an icicle and ice pebbles.

"What should we name it?" Lizzy asked.

"Whatever you want," Elsa said and smiled at her niece.

"Olaf!"

"Sweetie, we already have an Olaf."

"Uhhh… then how about Bergen?"

"Bergen it is!" Elsa agreed.

"Do you think they are ok?" Anna asked.

"They are probably fine," Kristoff reassured.

Kristoff and Anna returned from their date night to find Elsa and Lizzy snuggled up in the Library.

Anna 'Awwed' at the two adorable girls. Anna picked Lizzy up, careful not to wake her.

"Kristoff, can you carry Elsa?" Anna asked.

"Uh ok," Kristoff said awkwardly.

He put one arm under Elsa's knees and another arm supporting her back. Elsa stirred a little but soon got comfortable.

Anna placed Lizzy in her bed and tucked her in. Then Kristoff set his sister-in-law in her bed. Anna pulled the covers over her sister and placed a kiss on her forehead.

"Thank you," Anna whispered and Kristoff and her headed to bed, themselves.

**A/N: Sorry for the super short chapter! The word count is around 600. One-shots are hard to make long. Well anyways I hope you enjoyed! Please review! No Flames!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sick Day**

**A/N: A common prompt, I know but I thought I would throw my own little twist in there. I hope you enjoy! Not Elsanna. No Flames! Nice sisterly fluff!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Frozen or "Hansel and Gretel"**

* * *

><p>It was a nice Summer morning. All the people of Arendelle were out and about, shopping and getting daily tasks finished. There were ships, docking, from other countries.<p>

Elsa headed down to breakfast. She was surprised to see that her sister wasn't there. She must have slept in.

After eating, Elsa went upstairs.

Knock, Knock, Knock-Knock, Knock

Elsa used Anna's musical knock.

No answer.

"Anna its me, Elsa. Open up," Elsa said, standing outside of Anna's door.

Again no answer.

"I'm coming in," Elsa warned as she put her hand on the doorknob.

She opened the door cautiously, her eyes scanning her sister's room. She saw a trembling lump in the middle of Anna's bed. Elsa stepped inside the room quietly and approached the lump.

She pealed the blanket away, revealing a sickly Anna.

Elsa gasped.

Anna was shivering. Her face was flushed. Her eyes were bloodshot.

"H-Hi Els-sa…" Anna barely said.

"Anna! Wait right here, I need to get the physician," Elsa said.

Elsa saw Gerda coming down the hallway.

"Gerda, please fetch the physician and ask the chefs for some broth and fruit," Elsa ordered.

"Yes, Your Majesty. May I ask, is everything alright?" Gerda asked.

"Anna is ill," Elsa explained, (_not very well_).

"Oh. I will go fetch the physician and the broth and fruits right away," Gerda said.

"Thank you," Elsa said and went back inside of Anna's room.

Anna was still curled in a ball, trembling. Elsa helped her sit up, pillows supporting her back.

Gerda entered the room a few moments late with the physician and food.

"Your Majesty," the physician bowed.

"Anna is ill. Can you find out what she has?" Elsa asked concerned.

"Yes, of course," the physician said.

After a minute or two the physician approached Elsa.

"It seems that Her Highness has caught influenza. It is spreading quickly through the town," he informed.

Almost as if on cue, Anna started to gag. Her hands were searching for a bucket.

Thankfully, her sister had ice powers so an bucked made of ice appeared in front of her.

As Anna threw up, Elsa had to turn away, feeling a bit squirmish.

Eventually, Anna stopped throwing up and laid (on top of many pillows) back down. Elsa took a damp cloth and wiped Anna's mouth with it. Elsa grabbed the fresh fruit and broth and set it over by Anna's bedside for later.

Elsa pulled up a chair beside her sister.

"Wait…Elsa you have work! Meetings!" Anna said, her throat sore form the bile.

"Shh. Don't worry about it. While the physician was checking to see what you had caught, I asked Kai to handle it. The council has also been assigned some work individually," Elsa assured, smoothing down some of Anna's unruly hair.

"You didn't have to do that-"

"I _wanted _to," Elsa answered.

Anna wanted Elsa to stay with her but she was afraid Elsa would get sick.

"And if you get sick?" Anna asked.

"Then I would be happy because it would be proof that I stayed with you the whole day," Elsa said with a loving smile. "Besides, I don't think it is possible for me to get sick."

"Just because you have snow and ice powers doesn't mean you are no longer a human," Anna giggled.

Elsa blushed, realizing how stupid she sounded.

Anna just giggled more.

Elsa shook herself out of her stupor and focused her attention back on Anna's illness.

"Do you think you are able to keep anything down?" Elsa asked picking up the broth.

"I'm not sure…I can try," Anna suggested.

Elsa formed another ice bucket. She picked up the spoon and brought it to Elsa's mouth.

Anna stared at the spoon.

"What?" Elsa asked confused.

"Why are you feeding me?" Anna asked, looking at the spoon like it was filled with poison.

"Because you are weak, meaning you are weak because you are sick so I took the liberty of trying to feed you," Elsa backed herself up.

And Elsa was right. Anna was very weak. Mostly from all that vomiting but also, her illness made her sore.

Anna shrugged and opened her mouth. Elsa smiled triumphantly and fed her sister.

After Anna finished the broth, she decided she wanted to be done eating.

"Would you like to be alone to rest?" Elsa asked.

Anna nodded sleepily.

Elsa smiled at her baby sister and walked to the door.

"Wait! Um… can you…" Anna started to ask, embarrassed at her question,"…read me to sleep?"

Anna cringed, waiting for a laugh and a stern no.

"Of course," Elsa said.

Anna was genuinely surprised. She watched as Elsa grabbed a book from the bookshelf and walked over. Elsa sat back down in the chair.

"Lets see here…" Elsa said as she opened up the large story book. "Oo! I always read this one to you. We both enjoyed it. "Hansel and Gretel." Remember?"

"Yeah…we liked pretty creepy stories didn't we?" Anna giggled.

Elsa giggled, "Yeah we did."

"Here we go," Elsa said and began reading.

Two minutes into the story, Elsa could here Anna's snoring.

Elsa smiled at her baby sister and placed a kiss on her forehead. Elsa then left the room.

* * *

><p>Anna woke up feeling a lot better. She no longer felt nauseated, congested, or sore. Anna swung her legs over the side of the bed and stood up. She went to the bathroom and cleaned up.<p>

When she was walking down to breakfast, she said 'hi' to the servants and staff members.

She opened up the dining room doors and said, "Good morning El-…Oh."

Elsa wasn't in the dining room. Anna was confused. Anna went back upstairs and knocked on her sister's door.

"Elsa? It's me Anna," Anna said through the door.

Anna heard a muffled "Come in."

When Anna opened the door, she was welcomed by a sweating Elsa, blowing her nose and coughing. Anna grinned and sighed.

"I told you that you were human."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter! Please Review! No Flames! Send in Prompts! Bye!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Singers and Song Writers**

**A/N: Hullo! This chapter is a little…weird you could say. Its kind of all over the place. I just had so many ideas and I tried my best to put them all together! Well anyways I hope you enjoy this chapter. Reminder: NOT Elsanna. Pure sisterly fluff even though this chapter is more on the 'humorous' side. No Flames plz!**

* * *

><p>Anna thought it would be a wonderful idea to go play out in the snow. Elsa thought otherwise.<p>

"Come _on_, Elsa!" Anna whined as she lay on top on Elsa's bed, staring up at the canopy.

"Anna, I would love to play with you but I am to busy."

And indeed Elsa was. She was practically buried in paperwork.

"Elsa can you _ppppleeeeaaaassse _take the day off?"

Elsa sighed and though for a minute.

_Would it be that bad if I took a half a day off?_

"Fine," Elsa said, getting up and brushing some dust off of her dress.

Anna got up and squealed with excitement. She grabbed Elsa's hand and dragged her outside.

Since it was already snowing outside, Elsa didn't need to use her powers.

Anna scooped up some snow and formed a snowball. She had a mischievous grin plastered on her face.

But Elsa was one step ahead of her.

"_Oof,"_ Anna grunted as she felt the impact against her head.

When Anna turned around she saw Elsa with a sly smirk. Anna smiled and tossed her slush towards Elsa.

"Missed me," Elsa taunted.

Anna then scooped up some more snow. She nailed Elsa in the shoulder.

"YES!" Anna chanted victoriously.

Elsa formed a snow fort, that went up to her knees, and hid, throwing snowballs from behind her protection. Anna also got to work on making her snow fort but as she did, she was pelted with snowballs from the other side of the courtyard.

When Anna had finally finished her snow fort, she had most likely already lost by the amount of times she was hit by the ruthless Snow Queen.

Anna sighed and surrendered, knowing she had no chance whatsoever.

Elsa had made her way over to Anna so they could build a snowman.

Without using magic, Elsa and Anna completed their snowman.

"Hey Elsa?" Anna asked.

"Yeah?"

"I meant to ask you this before but… what did you even _do _up in your ice palace while Kristoff and I were looking for you? I don't think I saw any furniture or books when we were singing," Anna said.

"Well I kind of just…what _did _I do? Hmm…" Elsa was a little hesitant to tell her sister that she sang a whole ballad on the mountain.

"Welllll… You _did _sing…."

"Y-You heard me?" Elsa was shocked.

"How could I not? Stuff echoes. Especially when the person singing has a powerhouse voice," Anna said.

Anna now had a devious smile.

"Anna, wh-"

"LET IT GO! LET IT GO! BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH STUFF!" Anna sang.

Elsa face palmed.

"HERE I STAND!" Anna sang, getting up and stomping a foot on the ground. "AND SOMETHING SOMETHING SOMETHING! LET THE STORM RAGE ONNNNNNNNNNNNN!"

"The cold never bothered me anyway," Anna said, trying to pull off Elsa's sassy smirk.

Then Anna went into a fit of giggles and sat back beside Elsa.

"Wait, how did you know when to stomp and how did you know that I smirked?" Elsa questioned.

Anna shrugged her shoulders.

"But that was seriously a catchy song, Elsa. You have to admit."

"Fine…it was pretty catchy."

"How did you even come up with the lyrics?"

"It sorta…just, came to me I guess."

They sat there in silence pondering that last thought.

"Um…remember when we had that…_duet _kind of thing? I don't remember how I even came up with those exact lyrics, the tune. I mean… It's kind of weird. Freaky, almost," Anna said.

"Yeah… I also saw you running around the town, singing something. 'For the first time something something.' I couldn't really hear it from the balcony," Elsa said, still pretty confused on what they did those eventful few days.

Anna smiled sheepishly.

"Yeah…that was 'For the First Time in Forever.' I don't really want to talk about that one though. It was kind of depressing despite how happy I was at the time…" Anna said.

"Yeah, I understand. I think all of the songs we sang were depressing," Elsa recalled.

Then silence.

"Was 'Let It Go' and our duet the only songs you sang?" Anna asked curiously.

"I had some sort of weird short song before my coronation. That was also depressing. I sang it when they were opening the gates."

"Hey! That's when I sang 'For the First Time in Forever!'" Anna said excitedly.

"I was singing my mantra, then I sang 'But its only for today, agony which awaits', I then sang 'Tell the guards to open up the gates!', and there was a last part that I cant really remember," Elsa said, trying remember.

"Elsa…I sang the 'But its only for today' part too! We had a secret duet which we didn't even know about!" Anna said, giddily.

"Oh wow…I think we did," Elsa said, surprised yet pleased.

Elsa was having fun trying to recall and figure out the logic behind their song creating and singing. Some of it brought back bad memories, but the bad memories were always washed away by good ones.

"Any other songs you can remember?" Anna asked.

"Not that I can think of, no."

"Oh wait, I know that Olaf sang his song about Summer!" Anna said.

"Yes, yes. I have heard that way to many times," Elsa stated with a hit of sarcasm.

Anna laughed.

Olaf had probably sung his Summer song everyday. He really did love his song.

"Also, Kristoff had a duet with Sven," Anna said as if it were a completely normal thing.

"Kristoff had a _duet _with_ Sven_? How is that even possible?" Elsa asked, looking at Anna quizzically.

"Kristoff sang in his 'Reindeer Voice' thing," Anna said and smiled at the look on her sister's face.

"Sometimes I worry about him."

Anna swatted Elsa on the arm playfully.

Elsa chuckled.

Both sisters sighed with content. They enjoyed spending time with each other, laughing, and recalling pleasant events. Though, they were still puzzled on the whole "mysterious lyrics" situation.

"Thanks for dragging me out hear," Elsa said with a thankful smile.

"Anytime…_For the first ti-_"

"Nope."

"Please just one more duet?"

"Not a chance."

Anna sighed and lay on her back, in the snow. _Stinker_ she mumbled under her voice.

Then a pile of snow fell on her. She sputtered, standing up, and brushing off the snow.

She could hear her sister laughing like _crazy_, holding the stitches in her sides. Anna chuckled and sat next to her sister again.

Elsa had now gained her composure back.

"Please, just one more?"

"No."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I'm sorry if you guys wanted fluff but I wanted to do a funnier one. I love fluff too but there isn't always fluff. Please send in prompts! But I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Please leave a review! I hope to see you next time! No Flames!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey Guys! Sorry if I accidentally tricked you but this isn't a new story. I'm just letting you know that ideas are slipping away from me and I really don't want to get writers block! If you guys could send in prompts that would be amazing and I will have a few of them done by tonight (maybe 2 or 3). While you are waiting for this story to be updated, you can check out "Consider the Circumstances."**

**In case there was any confusion, this is ****NOT ****the end of this story! I just need some prompts, is all! Please stay with me, I think I have and idea for a story for tonight but tomorrow I don't know what the heck I'm going to do!**

**Thank you guys so much! Shout out to nerfherder97 and Protoestrella1! I Love you all! Send in Prompts :D**


	7. Chapter 7

**Oh Come On, Its Just a Bug!**

**A/N: Prompt from ****Zam the hedgehog****! Thank you guys for bearing with me! I hope you enjoy this chapter! Not Elsanna! Sisterly Fluff.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Frozen or anything affiliated with it! (I have forgotten to do the "Disclaimers" oops!)**

Elsa was sitting at her desk when she felt something on her arm. Her eyes went wide and she let out a blood-curdling scream.

Anna was walking down the hall when she heard a scream. She ran upstairs and burst through the door. She saw Elsa standing there, her arm out.

"Elsa?"

Elsa was frozen in place. She didn't dare move.

Anna moved closer to her sister.

"Is everything ok?" Anna asked confused yet concerned.

Elsa shook her head violently.

Anna looked at her arm. A spider.

"Elsa…Its just a spider."

Elsa's head whipped in the direction of Anna.

"_Just _a spider, Anna? _JUST?_" Elsa flipped out.

Anna moved her hand over to her sister's arm and flicked the spider off.

Elsa started breathing heavily. She hadn't realized she was holding in her breath.

"Are you afraid of spiders?"

Elsa glared at her sister's stupid question, in her opinion.

"Alright. That isn't healthy. You need to get over this irrational fear," Anna decided, pulling her sister out of her study.

"Anna, I still need to finish signing those papers!"

"To Hell with the papers!"

Elsa slightly grimaced at the language but nevertheless, allowed herself to be pulled away.

They were, now, in the middle of the garden. Anna went into the flower bed and came back with something in her hand.

"Don't you _dare_ come near me with a spider," Elsa said, choking on the word '_spider_' for emphasis.

"Elsa, hold out your hand."

"But-"

"_Now,_" Anna demanded.

Elsa was taken aback by her sister's tone. She held her hand out against her will.

She felt a small creature being placed on her hand. Elsa took a deep breath and held it.

"Breathe! You have to breathe! In, and out. In, and out," Anna instructed.

Elsa began to breathe but it wasn't helping her other situation.

"Now, Think happy thoughts."

"THERE IS A SPIDER ON MY HAND ANNA!"

"No, there isn't," Anna said.

Elsa hadn't bothered to look and see what was on her hand, she just assumed. Sure enough, it was just a twig on her hand.

"See? Its all in your head!"

Elsa sighed with relief and shook the twig off.

"Oo! Oo! I know what will work!" Anna said, dragging her sister into the castle.

"Can you please tell me where we are going?" Elsa asked, slightly annoyed.

She really needed to get back to her work and didn't have time for nonsense.

"Oh, lighten up! We are just going to my room."

Once they reached Anna's room, Anna sat Elsa down on her bed. Anna rummaged through a pile of junk. There! She had finally found it.

Anna started swinging the golden pocket watch in front of the Queen's face.

"You will never be afraid of spiders again," Anna said in a spooky, echo-y voice.

Elsa's eyes got wide.

"I will never be afraid of spiders again," Elsa said in a monotone voice.

"It worked!" Anna exclaimed, pumping her fist in the air.

"Kill all of humanity!" Elsa said shooting a bout of snow at Anna.

"AHH!" Anna screamed, hiding under her bed.

Elsa started laughing hysterically.

"Oh you stinker," Anna groaned, getting out from under the bed.

"That's what you get for trying to hypnotize me," Elsa countered.

"Well…now what?" Anna asked, plopping down on her bed.

"I don't know, you are the one who is supposed to be 'helping'," Elsa said, plopping down next to her.

"Well you are supposed to be not..afraid-ing?" Anna said, rethinking what she just said.

Elsa laughed

"Not afraid-ing?"

Anna shrugged her shoulders.

Elsa got up off the bed.

"Hey, where are you going?" Anna asked.

"Hold on, I'll be right back," Elsa said.

She returned shortly with a doll in her hands. She threw it at Anna and Anna screamed, jumping off of the bed.

"ELSA!" Anna said angrily.

Elsa was holding her stomach, laughing.

"Yes, dear sister of mine?" Elsa asked innocently between fits of giggles.

"You _know_ I'm afraid of…_those _things."

"Clowns?" Elsa asked picking up the, actually quite horrifying, clown doll.

"Yes!"

"Oh I didn't know!" Elsa lied through her teeth.

Anna glared at her sister who was now smiling devilishly at her.

"You suck," Anna said through clenched teeth.

"Love you too," Elsa said and threw the doll back at Anna.

Anna screamed and ran out of the room.

Elsa was now on the ground, laughing so hard that tears were running down her cheeks.

Once she composed herself, she got up and went to look for Anna.

Now Elsa felt kid of bad. She shouldn't have taken advantage of Anna's fear. The whole time Anna was just trying to help Elsa and this was her payment?

Elsa couldn't find Anna anywhere. Now she was getting worried.

"Anna! Anna? I'm sorry for scaring you, sweetheart!" Elsa called through the hallways. "Please come out!"

Elsa could hear sniffling down the hall. Elsa ran towards the sniffling. She was surprised to find herself in front of a curled up Anna.

_Not again…I knew Anna was insanely scared of clowns. Why do I keep doing this? Why do I keep hurting her?_

Her attention focused back on her crying sister. Elsa kneeled down but Anna scooted away.

_Ouch…but I deserve it._

"Hey Anna…I'm sorry for scaring you," Elsa said softly.

"You…know I…hate….clowns…" Anna said between sobs.

"I know, that's why what I did was wrong. I am so sorry, please forgive me," Elsa begged.

Anna looked up at her sister but then returned to crying.

Elsa took Anna in her arms. She rubbed her back and cooed softly, how sorry she was. After a few minutes, Anna stopped crying and settled down.

"Are you ok?" Elsa asked her baby sister, still in her arms.

Anna nodded and hugged Elsa tightly. Elsa hugged her back.

"I'm sorry I keep hurting you," Elsa apologized, feeling extremely guilty.

"You didn't hurt me. You haven't been hurting me. I love you," Anna assured.

"I love you too, Anna."

"Elsa there is a spider on your shoulder."

"I don't care, I'm not missing another moment of being with you. Hugging you is more important than a spider."

Anna was awe-stricken.

"Elsa…I was lying. Elsa you wouldn't care if there were a spider on your shoulder?"

"Not if I'm with you." Elsa smiled and hugged Anna tighter. "But you were only lying right?"

"Yup."

_Oh thank God, I was about to freak out._

**A/N: It wasn't supposed to be a fluffy chapter but I couldn't resist! I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Please send in more Prompts! Review! No Flames!**


	8. Chapter 8

**The Famous Right Hook**

**A/N: Sorry for not updating this story in a while! I've been working on my new Story "Love Will Save A Broken Child". Anyways, I'm back! I will be doing a Halloween Special that will be pretty lengthy yet FUN! So here's the new chapter! This is a prompt from Protoestrella1! (Also my birthday is coming up this Thursday :D)! I hope you guys enjoy! Not Elsanna. No Flames! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Frozen, unfortunately D:**

Elsa had been in her study all evening. She was going through documents and came across a letter. Elsa curiously opened the letter. It read:

_Dear Queen Elsa of Arendelle,_

_We would first and foremost like to formally apologize for what you are about read._

_There is a prisoner on the loose and he is quite dangerous._

_He has escaped with fellow inmates._

_He was headed for Arendelle the last we saw._

_He has escaped a week ago. He may already be in Arendelle._

_Again, we formally apologize for this and we have sent many guards looking for him and his inmates._

_Sincerely,_

_Lord Benjamin of Ostersund_

Elsa set the letter down. She got up from her desk and walked out into the hallway.

"Gerda," Elsa said calmly when Gerda came into view.

"Yes, Your Majesty?"

"Can you please get the Guard Commandant for me?"

"Of course, Your Majesty," Gerda said with a nod and left.

Elsa was trying to keep calm.

She saw the Guard Commandant coming down the hall.

"Is everything alright, Your Majesty?" he asked, concerned.

"I'm afraid not," Elsa said with a shake of her head. "I was just informed that a prisoner from Sweden has escaped and was heading towards Arenedelle. I would like you to assign more guards to the city walls and the Castle."

"Right away, Your Majsety," The Guard Commandant said and ran off to give orders.

Elsa continued down the hall to Anna's room.

_Knock, Knock, Knock-Knock, Knock._

Elsa was pleased to see a bubbly Anna answer the door, though Anna's giddiness faded when she saw the distraught look on Elsa's face.

"Elsa, are you ok?" Anna asked, letting her older sister in.

Elsa sat on Anna's bed.

"Yes-No…I don't know. There is a prisoner on the loose and he was headed to Arendelle. I'm afraid for my people but I'm more afraid for you," Elsa confessed, her eyebrow scrunched up, desperately trying to figure out how to best protect everyone.

Anna walked over and sat beside Elsa on the bed.

"I'm going to be fine and I think the citizens will be too. At least it isn't…_him…_coming back," Anna said with a sigh.

The sisters didn't like to use Hans' name. It was still a raw, awful experience that they didn't want to be reminded of.

"Yes, at least it isn't _him _but this prisoner and his inmates are still threats."

"They_ did_ escape prison…" Anna mused.

"See, exactly!"

Anna caught her mistake, "But still, they can't do any major harm! If they did anything bad, they would be spotted and taken back to prison. Perhaps a more…_secure _one."

Elsa was still stressed out. She rubbed her temple, trying to force down the migraine creeping up on her.

Anna noticed her sister's distress and put and arm around her shoulders.

"No need to fret," Anna assured, with a calm, cool voice, "Everyone one is ok and safe."

That night, had a hard time falling asleep. She was still worried about everyone's safety.

Meanwhile, a tall, burly man approached the castle. He had slipped past the guards, that guarded the gates, to easily. His goons had chickened out and left him to do the job himself.

He pulled out his rope and grappling hook and threw.

_Clink._

Easy.

He began to pull his way up, finally reaching the top. He was now within the Castle gates.

He was very careful to not draw attention to himself. He sneakily slipped his way over to the side of the castle. There it was!

The princess's window.

He got out his grappling hook again and threw once more.

_Clink._

He climbed up the wall, using the rope. The window was shut but not locked. He quietly opened the window, cautious of any creaking the old wooden frame might make. He climbed inside the room swiftly, closing the window ever so softly.

He moved over to where the princess was sleeping. He scowled at her unprincess-like sleeping habits. He clamped a hand over her mouth and her eyes shot open.

In an instant. _SMACK!_

The man was knocked out cold.

Anna screamed. Elsa ran into the room and saw a man lying on the floor and a scared Anna. Elsa ran and hugged Anna.

"GUARDS!" Elsa yelled but turned away from Anna so she wouldn't yell in her ear.

Guards came in at once.

"Take this man to the dungeons," Elsa said sternly and mad.

Then she turned back to her sister.

"Anna are you ok? What happened?"

Anna hadn't shed a single tear. She was in shock though. She soon shook out of her stupor.

"I-I knocked him out…" Anna said in awe. "I knocked him out!" She said confidently.

Elsa smiled to know that her sister was ok but soon became concerned again.

"Who was he?"

"I'm not sure. I woke up with a hand on my mouth and _wham_, I threw a punch and he was done!" Anna said with a breathy laugh.

"Well I'm glad you're ok. Remind me never to get on your bad side," Elsa joked with a smirk.

Anna giggled, "I would never punch you. But that is two guys punched in one year."

Elsa nodded. "Lets try not to punch anyone else, unless they were hurting you or broke into your room or-"

"Its ok Elsa, I understand. I'll hold off on the punching unless its an emergency," Anna summed up.

"Good," Elsa smiled and stood up.

"Hey Elsa. Since I just basically got attacked, can you sleep in here tonight?" Anna asked, hopeful.

"Of course," Elsa said with a sympathetic smile.

Elsa crawled under the covers beside her sister and they snuggled into an embrace.

Elsa absent-mindedly ran her fingers through Anna's strawberry-blonde hair.

"You know, you will be soon well known for that famous right hook of yours," Elsa mused with a chuckle.

Anna giggled.

"Yes, hopefully."

Elsa laughed and looked at her sister. "Hopefully?"

Anna laughed as well. "Wouldn't that be awesome to be known as the princess who can really throw a punch?"

Elsa laughed and shook her head at her sister's antics. "Maybe. I mean people wouldn't dare to mess with you."

"Exactly!"

"Goodnight, Anna," Elsa said, still smiling.

"Goodnight, Elsa. I love you."

"I love you, too."

**A/N: I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Please review! No Flames! Bye!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Sideburns Are Stupid**

**A/N: I was inspired to do this when I was reading a chapter talking about "Hans bashing". That's all I'm going to say! Please enjoy! Not Elsanna. No Flames! Pure Sister Fluff.**

Anna was particularly upset today. She was getting a lot of awful flashbacks. Most of them were about…_him._ Elsa noticed that her sister wasn't her usual bubbly self and soon became concerned.

_Knock, Knock, Knock-Knock, Knock._ Elsa absolutely loved to use Anna's knock.

The door opened up slowly, revealing Anna's tear-streaked face.

"Oh Anna," Elsa said and hugged her baby sister. "Are you ok? What's wrong?"

"F-Flashbacks."

_Not again._

Elsa remembered a few times when Anna stayed in her room all day do to awful flashbacks and bad memories.

"May I come in?" Elsa said, already halfway inside of Anna's room.

The Princess nodded and let Elsa come in. Elsa sat on Anna's bed, up against the headboard. Anna came over and sat beside her.

"Which ones?"

"The Library and the Fjord," Anna said with a sniffle.

"Oh…" Elsa said.

Then Elsa got an idea.

"Hans did _not _have a sense of fashion whatsoever," Elsa said with a giggle.

Anna looked at her confused but soon giggled too.

"Yeah did you see what he wore at your ice palace? What _was _that. It was like his grandma's shall," Anna said, now breaking into a fit of giggles.

Elsa joined her. "And at the coronation, he wore _way _to tight, tights."

Anna nodded vigorously. "_Way _to tight."

They both started laughing again.

"And what's up with those side burns? Not to mention the way his hair was parted," Anna mused.

Elsa giggled, "It didn't look any better than his nose."

Anna fell over on the bed laughing, holding her stomach. Elsa laughed as well. She was happy to see her sister all cheered up.

When they had finally regained their composure they both sighed.

Anna sat back up and leaned back against the headboard. Then she frowned again.

"What's the matter now?" Elsa asked.

Elsa had a small victory but it soon faded away.

"I bet he wasn't even going to say sandwiches," Anna said with a scowl.

"I'm sorry, I'm confused." Elsa said, her eyebrows furrowed.

"We were just singing and he said 'We even finish eachother's' and I said 'Sandwiches.' He said 'That's what I was gonna say!' But he wasn't," Anna explained.

"That doesn't matter now, he was an idiot and a lunatic. Why _did_ you say 'sandwiches'?" Elsa asked.

"I was hungry! I was to nervous about being around you after all the years being apart that I…forgot to eat," Anna mused.

Elsa felt a pang of guilt but didn't want to bring the mood lower then it already was. "I had a nice time talking with you at the coronation. It was really nice. You were right, it was warm in there. I thought it was just me since I'm more sensitive to that kind of stuff. We should have gotten some of that chocolate, though. It smelled delicious," Elsa said smiling, good memories coming back to her.

Anna stared at her in amazement. "You remember that conversation?"

"How could I not? It was the first time we talked, face to face, in years," Elsa said with passion.

"It was a nice conversation though. A little awkward at first."

"Beautifuller," Elsa reminded her with a smirk.

Anna giggled. "Yeah, that came out weird. I was a little nervous if you couldn't tell."

Then Anna remembered something.

"Elsa? When you asked to talk, alone…were you going to…tell me about your powers?" Anna asked.

Elsa hesitated and nodded. "And I was going to tell you how you cant marry a man you just met but…yes. I was going to show you my powers."

"Oh no. No no no, I was all my fault! If I would have just said yes!" Anna said, becoming upset with herself.

Elsa put a hand on her shoulder.

"It was not your fault. None of this was your fault. But none of that matters right now. Right now what matters in that we are together."

Anna was in shock once again. Elsa would be the last person she thought she would hear those words come from.

"You're right. I'm sorry. I don't know what's wrong with me right now," Anna said with a frown.

Elsa giggled. "Its ok, Anna."

Anna yawned. "I'm emotionally drained. I can no longer feel emotion."

Elsa laughed. "Is that so?" Elsa asked in a teasing tone.

Anna nodded and fell into her sister's lap. Her eyelids grew heavy and closed. Elsa sighed and ran her fingers through Anna's hair. It always seemed to calm Anna.

Anna hummed softly. Elsa giggled and placed a chaste kiss on Anna's head.

"You are my favorite sister," Anna said sleepily.

"Probably because I'm your only sister," Elsa pointed out.

"You're still my favorite."

Elsa giggled. "Then thank you. You are my favorite as well."

Anna smiled. "Goodnight."

"Anna, its not even nighttime. You just decided to fall asleep," Elsa pointed out.

Anna shrugged her shoulders. "Either way."

Elsa sighed but couldn't keep from smiling.

"Good-not-night, then," Elsa said

"Good-not-night to you too."

**A/N: I hope you like it. It was short-ish but oh well. I hope you see you soon! Please send in prompts and please Review! No Flames! Bye!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Baby Steps**

**A/N: This is when Elsa is still in isolation, 2 months after their parents' death. This is the alternate Chapter 1 of Consider the circumstances. I hope you guys enjoy! Not Elsanna! No Flames! Please send in prompts!**

**Anna's Age: 15 **

**Elsa's Age: 18**

"Elsa? _Please_! Please open up! Just once?" Anna begged, once again, at Elsa's door.

No answer.

"Elsa! Do you wanna build a snowman?" Anna tried desperately.

She began to cry and she fell on her knees in front of the door. "Please," She whimpered.

Elsa was brought to tears herself. She wanted to run out there and hug Anna. To tell Anna everything. To tell Anna everything will be ok. To be a _big sister._

"…Anna…" she said quietly.

Anna, still crying, looked up at the door. "E-Elsa?"

"…I'm sorry, Sweetheart…" Anna heard Elsa whisper.

Sweetheart? Their mother used to use that term of endearment.

"P-Please Elsa…I need you…" Anna said weakly.

"…I-I'm sorry, Anna. I-I can't…" Elsa said, beginning to cry as well.

"Y-Yes, please. Elsa I-I'm all a-alone…" Anna said in between sobs.

Elsa needed to go out there. Elsa stopped the tears and settled down. She looked around her room to check for signs of ice.

None.

Elsa put her hand on the doorknob. She unlocked it and turned the doorknob carefully. She opened the door slowly. Anna hadn't noticed yet. Anna was kneeling on the ground, face in her hands, crying.

Anna was still wearing the same dark grey outfit. But what really surprised Elsa was that Anna had grown into a beautiful young woman. Elsa didn't have the privilege of seeing her sister grow up.

Elsa emerged out of her room and closed the door behind her silently. Elsa knelt in front of Anna.

"…Anna, I'm here…" Elsa said softly and put a gloved hand on her shoulder.

Anna looked up. It couldn't be true! Elsa was in front of her, smiling kindly.

Anna flung her arms around Elsa and wept into Elsa's shoulder. Elsa, to Anna's surprise, hugged her back. Elsa cautiously rubbed soft circles on her sister's back.

Elsa couldn't risk crying and freezing everything so she kept in the tears.

They sat there, knelt on the floor for almost an hour. Anna began to calm down, her cries becoming only hiccups. Elsa stroked her hair, trying to cease Anna's crying all together.

"…I-I'm s-sorry, E-Elsa…" Anna said in a shaky voice.

"Why are you the one apologizing when you have done nothing wrong? I'm the one that is supposed to be apologizing," Elsa corrected. "I love you, Anna. Don't you ever apologize when it is _me _who has done wrong and not you."

Anna was taken aback and pulled away from the embrace to look her sister in the eye. "Y-You love me?"

Elsa cursed her self for allowing Anna to think that she hated her.

"With all my heart," Elsa confirmed with a loving smile.

Anna's face lit up and she hugged Elsa tightly. "I love you too!"

Elsa gave a watery smile. Elsa cherished this rare time that she had with her sister, knowing it could never happen again.

Anna sighed, a smile still on her face. Anna became sleepy and started to fall asleep in Elsa's arms. Elsa noticed this when she heard light snoring.

Elsa smiled and shifted herself so she was able to pick Anna. She carried her little sister to her (Anna's) room and set her on her bed. Then, she tucked Anna in and sat down on the edge of Anna's bed.

Elsa brushed a few strands of strawberry-blonde hair out of her sister's face. She placed chaste kiss on Anna's temple. Anna smiled in her sleep and snuggled into her pillow.

Elsa's smile faltered as she soon realized that she would have to go back to her room and lock herself back up. Elsa closed her eyes tightly, trying to stop the tears from escaping. One stray tear fell down her cheek and onto Anna's hand.

Anna woke up, silently, peeking one eye open. She saw her sister with now a few tears rolling down her face and quiet sniffles. Anna's heart ached.

Anna wrapped her arms around Elsa's waste and snuggled up to her sister's torso.

"Don't cry please. Everything is ok," Anna said with a sleepy smile.

Elsa looked down at her little sister, tears still falling. Anna hugged Elsa tighter. Anna looked up at her sister.

"Elsa, why are you crying?"

Elsa couldn't answer. She was too afraid of hurting her sister again. Anna was still confused. She sat up and looked her sister in the eye.

"You can tell me."

Elsa was hesitant at first. She wiped her eyes and sniffled.

"…I have to go back…" Elsa said extremely quiet.

Anna became crestfallen. "No Elsa you cant!"

Elsa began to cry a little bit harder but noticed some snow falling.

_Conceal, Don't feel._

The snow kept falling lightly but Anna didn't notice.

"Why are you trying to stay away from me? What did I ever do to you?" Anna said becoming irritated.

Elsa closed her eyes tighter and whispered her mantra. Anna noticed Elsa's contorted expression and soon became guilty and worried.

"…Elsa?..." Anna whispered softly and put a hand on Elsa's shoulder.

"No! Anna stay away! I don't want to hurt you!" Elsa said and cowered away.

As Elsa scooted back she fell off the bed, crying. Anna gasped and knelt down beside her sister.

"You wont hurt me! Stop, you are going to hurt yourself!" Anna said, trying to help Elsa up off the floor.

Elsa scooted into the corner and pulled her knees up to her chest. Ice started spreading quickly. Anna was amazed.

"…Ice?..."

Elsa looked up, barely, and gasped.

_Oh no no no! No I have to get out of here! I'm going to hurt Anna! _Elsa thought.

She started to stand up shakily, still crying. She ran for the door but Anna blocked her path.

"No Elsa!" Anna said, yelling over the now blizzard.

"Please move Anna!" Elsa begged.

"_We can work this out together_!" Anna sang.

"_I can't control the curse_!" Elsa sang, heart achingly.

"_We'll reverse the storm you've made_!" Anna sang, approaching her sister

"_Ohhh, Anna, please you'll only make it worse!" _Elsa cried, backing away.

"_Don't panic!"_

"_There's so much fear!" _Elsa ran her fingers through her hair.

"_We'll make the sun shine bright!" _Anna walked closer towards Elsa.

"_You're not safe here!" _Elsa looked at her sister.

"_We can face this thing together_!"

"_Ohhh," _Elsa sang, getting worked up.

"_We can change this winter weather!"_ Anna promised, still trying to approach her sister, pushing through the harsh climate of her bedroom.

"_AHHH," _Elsa sang out loudly.

"_And everything will be alright…"_

"_I CAN'T!" _and instead of shooting magic at her sister's heart, Elsa collapsed.

"ELSA!" Anna yelled and ran over to her unconscious sister.

The ice on the walls slowly began to thaw.

"SOMEONE HELP!" Anna screamed.

In a few seconds, 4 servants entered the room including Gerda and Kai. Gerda called for the physician and Anna, as well as the other servants and Kai, put Elsa on Anna's bed.

"What happened, Your Highness?" Kai asked with great worry.

Anna was sobbing uncontrollably. "I-It was…m-my f-fault."

Kai looked confused and concerned. He led the Princess over to a chair. The physician soon came in the room and ran to the bedside.

After 2 minutes, the physician approached Anna. "Her Majesty will be alright, Princess Anna. She fainted due to lack of energy."

Anna nodded, relieved. Her tears slowed and she started to calm down.

"May I ask, what happened?"

Anna nodded. "Well, I was begging her to come out of her room and…she did. I fell asleep and the next thing I know, I'm in my room and she is crying. Long story short, Elsa started crying really hard and got scared and she accidentally exposed her…magic… I think. We started arguing and she yelled 'I CANT' and collapsed…"

The physician was stunned and so was Kai. The physician snapped out of it. "Her Majesty must have used all her energy by using her powers and screaming."

Anna nodded in agreement. "Thank you, sir."

The physician bowed. "Her Majesty must rest and drink lots of water. She should be well soon." Then the physician left the room.

Kai bowed and left the room, along with the other servants.

Anna went over to Elsa's bedside. She sat in the chair next to the bed.

"I see you have made yourself at home," Anna giggled lightly and sighed.

Her unconscious sister didn't move a muscle. You could see her breathing lightly.

"I'm sorry, Elsa. I pushed you to your limit. I should have just let you calm down first. And now you will probably get mad at me for sitting next to you right now, but… I'm staying right here. Now that I know your secret, you don't have to hide anymore. Like I said, we can work this out together!" Anna said with passion.

What Anna didn't know was that Elsa was listening. When Anna started talking, Elsa woke up but kept her eyes closed.

"…And, and I can help you, yeah I-I can help you control it!" Anna said, trying to figure out a way to keep her sister from isolating herself once again.

"Um…We can take baby steps! Your powers seem to be linked to your emotions so trying to control your emotions in a healthy way. Not with the whispering and gloves. And no isolation…please."

Anna started to get a little emotional. She started to lose hope. A tear fell down her cheek and she sniffled a little.

"Please don't leave me again. It's so awful, so lonely. You are the only one I have. Elsa, _please_," Anna began to beg, the tears now falling freely.

_I'm could hurt her. But what would hurt her worse? Separating myself from her for even more years or possibly freezing her. Have I really been hurting her the past 10 years? All this time…Oh Anna. _Elsa was thinking it all through.

All this time she wanted to keep Anna safe but she was just…hurting her more. Elsa finally came to the conclusion.

Elsa couldn't take it any longer. She opened her eyes slowly. She still felt weak but she was able to speak.

"…I will never leave you again, Anna. I'm sorry I didn't realize that I was only hurting you by isolating myself. Please forgive me. I thought I was protecting you," Elsa said quietly.

Anna was surprised, at what Elsa said and that Elsa was conscious. Anna started crying again, but this time it was tears of joy.

"I forgive you!" Anna said lunging herself at Elsa.

"A-Anna…ow," Elsa whispered.

"Oh, oh sorry," Anna sniffed and dried her eyes.

There was a huge grin on her face and nothing could make it go away. Elsa smiled meekly at her baby sister.

_I hope what I'm doing is right. This ruins all of Mama and Papa's hard work, though. _Elsa sighed.

"Thank you. I will try my best to explain my…. circumstances later but right now, I think I need to rest," Elsa said.

Elsa was trying to hold back her own tears of joy, afraid that her powers might get out of control from her emotions. Elsa closed her eyes and began trying to figure out how her upcoming new lifestyle was going to work. She was still very afraid of hurting Anna or anyone else.

_Baby steps, like Anna said. Baby steps._

**A/N: I hope you guys enjoyed! Please send in prompts! Please, please review! Reviewing helps me know if I'm doing a good job or not! No Flames! Bye!**


End file.
